


quiet mornings

by wubzee



Series: Barbatos & Solomon - drabbles [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, i have a fascination with the suburban lifestyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wubzee/pseuds/wubzee
Summary: barbatos likes to jog
Relationships: Barbatos & Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Barbatos & Solomon - drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037220
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	quiet mornings

He turns left on the next street, thankful that he’d remembered to wear gloves. It wasn’t too chilly but until he warmed up, they certainly helped keep the frost away from nipping at his fingers.

Mornings like these were his favorite. The whole landscape was coated in a faint blue and only the slowly rising sun could dissuade those cool tones. The streets are quiet save for the cooing of pigeons and even they’re tempted to give in to the lulls of slumber.

Barbatos felt at ease. Things appeared so much simpler at times like this. When all he had to focus on was the blood rushing through his ears and the breeze against his cheek.

The crisp air tickled his throat as his breathing picked up, but it wasn’t unpleasant.

As he passed the coffee shops, he noticed the scattered lights. Some of them were beginning to open while others stood silently in their emptiness.

Part of his routine was to grab an americano on his way to work, which wouldn’t be for another hour. His routine gave him plenty of time to shower, have breakfast and check on his little garden right before he had to head onto campus. Being a lecturer had its advantages and it was always interesting, seeing the new students and answering their bewildering questions.

In his daze, Barbatos hadn’t noticed the person behind him. A silver-haired man was tailing him. Although he too was running, it was hard to tell with his casual attire – a black turtleneck and sweatpants with a plain cap to boot.

It was only when he rounded a corner that he caught his pursuer’s reflection. And oddly enough, it was a figure he recognized.

But when the man came right to his side, within the dangerous proximity of bumping elbows, Barbatos clenched his jaw.

“Good morning!”

“Good morning”, he replied stiffly.

Was this the new neighbor he’d heard about? The young, handsome ‘stud’ that had apparently moved in last week. He’d definitely found a way to make a name for himself.

“I’m Solomon. I just moved here.”

Ah.

“I saw you running yesterday and by luck I happened to catch you this morning!”

Certainly, what _luck_. Barbatos didn’t tell the man that he ran every morning. He seemed like the annoying type to remember those sorts of details and the last thing he needed was a distraction.

“Welcome to the neighbourhood, Solomon.”

“Thanks! It seems lovely from what I’ve seen so far. Have you lived here for a while?”

Oh the customs of making small talk. They were the bane of his existence. However, seeing as he wouldn’t be running for much longer, Barbatos conceded.

“Going on a year now. You’re right, it’s quite lovely. Everybody’s incredibly nice around here.”

He didn’t bother making much eye contact, especially not with how Solomon was almost boring holes into him from less than a foot away. He hoped he didn’t have anything on his face.

Instead, Barbatos focused on the footpath ahead and the faint outline of their breaths as they exhaled in tandem.

“Perhaps you could give me a tour then. What do you say?”

Crap. How could he have fallen so easily into a trap like that?

“Sure. Though I must say, I can’t do it today.”

“Well, I’m not one to stop a man on a mission.”

They were going uphill now and Barbatos got a whiff of cologne as opposed to deodorant. Interesting.

“Do you work nearby?”

5 more minutes. That’s how long he needed to keep this conversation going for.

“Yes. What about you? Did you move because of a new job opportunity?”

Solomon laughed. If he wasn’t deadest on stopping right when they got to the front of his house, he would’ve been compelled by its twinkling nature.

“You could say that. I’m studying part-time as well so it might take a bit of time to adjust. I’ve actually been considering this location for a while. It’s close to the campus and there are plenty of bars around.”

Right, yes, bars. Exactly the type of scene Barbatos could see Solomon frequenting.

“I was going to try my hand at becoming a barista but with my new schedule, it’ll probably be difficult. So I guess I’ll stick to what I know best – mixing drinks and popping little umbrellas in them.”

Seeing the familiar gate put Barbatos at ease once more and he came to a stop. Solomon had slowed down anyway, his focus having drifted while he spoke.

“I’m so sorry. I’ve been babbling away this whole time, I don’t think we got around to you introducing yourself.”

He’d purposely avoided telling Solomon his name. But he also hadn’t counted on the latter being so persistent. It couldn’t hurt. It was just a name after all.

“Barbatos.”

A smile worked its way onto Solomon’s bright face. Barbatos noted his tall nose bridge and his grey eyes that seemed to glint mischievously. He was obviously a hit with the ladies.

“I’ll see you around then, Barbatos.”

 _I surely hope not_ , he thought to himself.

“See you.”

As he took his gloves off and unlocked the front door, Barbatos recalled Solomon’s pink cheeks. Perhaps it _had_ been rather chilly. He just hadn’t noticed.

**Author's Note:**

> winter mornings just hit different


End file.
